Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT
|} Herzlich Willkommen Hi, Jedipedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite LEGO. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 127.0.0.1 (Diskussion) 16:54, 13. Jun. 2011 Lego Star Wars Wiki (erl.) Ich mache gerne bei dem Lego Star Wars Wiki mit. Danke für den Tipp JP-AhsokaTano 18:06, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Ah, Verstärkung naht http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Schön, dass wir die Jedipedia jetzt auch bei wikia.com begrüßen dürfen! Jetzt können wir so ganz einfach neue User bekommen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:31, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, war doch nicht so erfolgreich wie ich gedacht habe ... 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:37, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia.net-Chat (erl.) Ich habe im Chat der Jedipedia.net unter deinem Namen vandaliert und bitte dich deshalb aufrichtig und auch öffentlich um Entschuldigung. So etwas soll nie wieder vorkommen! Stief Houer 19:43, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Partnerseite (erl.) Hi Obi, bist du damit einverstanden das das Lego Star Wars Wiki eine Partnerseite der Jedipedia wird? Bitte schreibe deine Antwort auf die Disku der Parnterseite-Seite! --StarWarsChecker 17:43, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Sowas, nehmen wir meist über unsere Seite entgegen und ich weiß nicht, ob du genügend Mitspracherecht dafür hast. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:51, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Wie meinst du das? StarWarsChecker 17:56, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Na ja, du hast ja keine Admin-Rechte oder mehr als 50 Bearbeitungen und die Jedipedia ist ja wieder zurückgewechselt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Du kannst den Admins von jedipedia.net den Vorschlag machen, aber hier nützt er niemanden etwas http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::: Wie auch immer, danke für den Vorschlag! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:03, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: -- ::: Diese Seite wurde extra für Vorschläge eingerichtet. --StarWarsChecker 18:10, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Wahlen (erl.) Tut mir ja leid, aber man braucht um bei den Admin-Wahlen abstimmen zu können 50 Baerbeitungen im Artikel-Namens Raum (ANR). Kazantis99 16:33, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Freund (erl.) Hallo Obi-WanGT, willst du mein Freund sein? Dann könntest du direkt für mich als Admin stimmen. schönen Tag noch, Ж Aufenthaltsraum von Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett Ж Exekutionskammer von Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett Ж 13:39, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja gerne [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 08:37, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Seiten leeren (erl.) Hallo ObiWanGT Das Seiten leeren bringt nichts da der Artikel nicht gelöscht ist. Kann man jederzeit rückgänig machen. Gruss RC-2224 17:39, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Entscheidung (erl.) Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast... (erl.) Hallo Obi-WanGT, falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, es hat sich in Sachen Jedipedia einiges geändert. Nach dem Wechsel zu Wikia ist die gesamte aktive Administration zusammen mit fast allen aktiven Benutzern geschlossen zu der immer noch freien Jedipedia.net gewechselt. Für alle Benutzer, die bisher nicht gewechselt sind, stellt sich nun die Frage, ob man der Domain Jedipedia.de, oder lieber den Benutzern, die die Jedipedia zu dem gemacht haben, was sie ist, treu bleiben will. Alle Überarbeitungen und Benutzerdaten bis zur Trennung der beiden Wikis sind auch auf Jedipedia.net verfügbar, sodass du dich auch dort anmelden und weiterarbeiten kannst. Viele Grüße, Dr. Sion Malak Korr 18:01, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin hier bald Admin...... das soltte deine Frage beantworten! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 18:03, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Administrator (erl.) Hallo Obi-WanGT, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Wahl zum Administrator. Premia 18:44, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC)7 Archiv (erl.) Hall ObiWan GT Ich möcht dich darauf hinweisen dass eine Diskussion normalerweise 32 KB gross sein sollte bevor man sie archiviert. Ausserdem habe ich eine bitte Kann ich bitteschön Move Recht haben? Gruss--RC-2224 18:48, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin nicht befugt dir dise zu erteilen. GrußObi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:30, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung (erl.) Sehr geehrter Obi-WanGT, als Teil dieser Community bitte ich um die Entsperrung folgender Benutzer: Lord Tiin und JP-Andro. Warum? die Sperrung ist vollkommende Willkür und hat 1. keinen driftigen Grund und ist 2. nicht mit den Aufgaben eines Admins koordinierbar. Ich hoffe in Zukunft auf bessere Zussamenarbeit, Viele Grüße, --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:19, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) #Ich hatte einen Grund, den man lesen sollte! #Ich bin dafür zuständig die Benutzer zu "verwalten"! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 16:32, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Nein! Es gab keinen vernünftigen Grund, JP-Andro und Lord Tiin zu sperren, dafür gibt es aber mehr als einen guten Grund, Obi-WanGT zu sperren: :Erstellen von Spam-Artikel: :*Mission nach Ord Cestus‎ :*Schlacht von Parein II 4‎ :*Schlacht von Azure :*Erste GroÃŸe Droiden-Revolution :Sperren von Benutzern ohne einen vernüftigen Grund: :*Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Andro :*Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin :Viele Grüße! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 17:01, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Freundschaft (erl.) Könnten wir Freunde sein?StarWarsChecker 18:37, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jep! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 18:37, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitungen in einer Diskussion (erl.) Da du in meiner letzten Diskussion den Zeilenbruch-Befehl in das neuere HTML5-Format umgewandelt hast, muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass derartige Bearbeitungen global, d.h in allen Wikis auf wikia, strengstens untersagt sind, auch wenn du ein Admin bist und es sich nur um eine Kleinigkeit, wie diesen Zeilenbruch, handelt. Benachrichtige vorher lieber den Betroffenen, damit dieser den Format-Fehler selbst beheben kann. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:57, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Wie meinst du das?! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 18:03, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich glaub er spricht gewisse Regeln an, an die sich auch Admins zu halten haben. Aber was will man erwarten... Pandora 21:48, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: Korrekt, aber in einer persönlichen Diskussion konnte ich ihm die Umstände doch noch etwas näher bringen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:10, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Accountlöschung (erl.) Servus Obi-WanGT, Da du hier ja sehr aktiv zu sein scheinst, frage ich nun mal dich, wie man seinen Account hier bei JP.de endgültig löschen kann. Als objektiver Verfolger der hitzigen Diskussion und der Schlammschlacht, um die .de/.net - Frage, habe ich beschlossen, bei der wikia-Version nicht mehr aktiv zu werden. Ein paar meiner Gründe als Feedback für dich: #neues Layout total überreizt #Oberflächensteuerung unklar/irreführend #die neuen Autoren sind unfähig produktiv zu arbeiten bzw. Artikel mit ordentlichem Deutsch mit guter Gramatik und prägnatem Inhalt zu verfassen (was wahrscheinlich oft daran liegt, dass sie noch sehr jung sind und niemand in der Lage ist, ihnen zu helfen) #die Arbeitsweise und Motivation der neuen Administratoren scheint fragwürdig (so rate ich auch dir, GT, zu Bescheidenheit und Respekt). Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen und mir sagen, wie man die endgültige Löschung des Accounts vornimmt. Vielen Dank dafür! Ab jetzt bin ich auch bei "jedipedia.net" als "Skyrunner" erreichbar (allerdings erwarte ich deine Antwort natürlich hier auf deiner Diskussionsseite!). Viele Grüße JP-Skyrunner 01:20, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi, ich darf keine Kontos löschen. Du musst über das Kontaktformular eine Anfrage schicken. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 13:17, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Einrücken von Antworten (erl.) Noch ein kleines Manko, an dem du noch etwas arbeiten musst, sind die Einrückungen bei deinen Antworten! Sobald du das erste Mal auf eine Frage antwortest, solltest du in der Quelltext-Ansicht deinen Beitrag ein : -Doppelpunkt voran stellen, damit :dein ::Beitrag :::eingerückt wird! Das verbessert die Übersicht erheblich http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:10, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Tipp! Gleich probiert! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:16, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::: Klasse :D 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:21, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ein Admin... (erl.) ...sollte schon wissen, dass man keine Artikel ohne Hinweis kopieren darf! Lugnut 18:17, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Arbeite daran! Warum kommt mir das so bekannt vor? Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 18:19, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Raubkopien (erl.) Hey, Obi-WanGT! Hör bitte endlich auf, die neuen Artikel aus der [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Jedipedia:Hauptseite jp.net] zu kopieren, ohne die Versionsgeschichte und die Herkunft anzugeben. Das verstößt gegen die [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/GNU-Lizenz_f%C3%BCr_freie_Dokumentation GNU-Lizenz]! Akzeptier einfach, dass die jp.de einfach weniger Artikel hat, als die jp.net und versuch nicht, diese Bilanz durch das Klauen der Arbeit von anderen Benutzern zu verbessern! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 18:20, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) GNU-Lizenz und wie man sie nicht befolgt... (erl.) Hallo Obi-WanGT, man mag von der ganzen Geschichte deiner Adminschaft ja denken was man will, aber eines solltest du dir bewusst sein. Auch wenn es Lizenzen sind, die das Kopieren ausdrücklich erlauben, gibt es dazu dennoch Regeln, die eingehalten werden müssen. Das einfach Kopieren eines Textes deckt die GNU-Lizenz eindeutig nicht ab (Falls dir der Text zu lang und kompliziert ist, würde ich dir auch den Wikipediaartikel zur GFDL empfehlen. Wenn du unbedingt die Artikel kopieren willst, solltest einen entsprechenden, Lizenzkonformen Hinweis einfügen. Dieser könnte etwa so aussehen: Da dies das erste Vorkommen dieser Art von dir war und du nach entsprechender Information ja angefangen hast, die gestohlenen Informationen zu beseitigen, gehe ich einfach davon aus, du hast es unwissentlich getan. Jedoch solltest du darauf achten, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht erneut passiert. Falls du dich für die Lösung mit dem Hinweis entscheiden willst, würde ich dir allerdings noch die Seite zu Quellen empfehlen, die hier in der Jedipedia nunmal zu den Richtlinien gehört, die deshalb besonders von Administratoren befolgt werden sollte und die ein von dir durchgeführtes Vorgehen untersagt. Pandora 18:37, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Diskussionen archivieren (erl.) Ui, das ging aber schnell mit dem Archivieren. Vielleichts solltest du dir allgemein mal solche Sachen wie Richtlinien (dabei besonders diesen Abschnitt bezüglich Benutzerseiten und Diskussionen), Willkommen oder doch wenigstens Erste Schritte durchlesen. Ich weiss, du bist jetzt hier Admin und damit für die Durchsetzung der Regeln verantwortlich, aber vielleicht wäre es gerade darum gut, wenn du diese Regeln wenigstens kennst... Pandora 18:50, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wahlen (erl.) Tut mir ja leid, aber man braucht um bei den Admin-Wahlen abstimmen zu können 50 Baerbeitungen im Artikel-Namens Raum (ANR). Kazantis99 16:33, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Obi-WanGT, willst du mein Freund sein? Dann könntest du direkt für mich als Admin stimmen. schönen Tag noch, Ж Aufenthaltsraum von Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett Ж Exekutionskammer von Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett Ж 13:39, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Dark Lord Clonetrooper Fl'or'ean Fett, natürlich nehme ich deine Freundschaft an! Ich schau erstmal zu, den eigentlich sollen di normalen Benutzer abstimmen. Mal schauen. (Im Zweifelsfall.. hast du meine Stimme :)) [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']] 14:20, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Komisch... (erl.) ...ich finde C-3PO noch auf Spezial:Administratoren. Laut Wikia hat er halt erst eine Bearbeitung :( [http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Tiin Lord Tiin] 19:21, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich rede mit Premia [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 19:25, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Rückgängig machen von Beiträgen auf meiner Diskussionsseite (erl.) Hallo Obi-WanGT, Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite hat niemand, auch nicht Obi-WanGT, rückgängig zu machen, sofern sie nicht gegen die Regeln, Rechtsvorschriften oder die guten Sitten verstoßen. Einen solchen Verstoß kann ich in dem Beitrag von HairyPottery nicht erkennen. Auch steht in den JP.de Richtlinien eindeutig, Zitat:"Diskussionsbeiträge werden jedoch nie gelöscht." Zitatende, siehe: Richtlinien. Sollten sich solche Eingriffe, vor allem im Zusammenhang mit diesem unsäglichen Streit bezüglich JP.de vs JP.net wiederholen, bin ich hier weg. Allen Beteiligten würde es gut anstehen sich wieder auf die Inhalte in welchem Wiki auch immer zu konzentrieren, anstatt diesen unsinnigen Streit weiterzuführen. Letztendlich werden die Benutzer und Besucher der Wikis darüber entscheiden, welches Wiki sich durchsetzen wird. Viele Grüße, Taurnufuin 22:35, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Problem mit meiner neu erstellten Seite (Remote-Droide) (erl.) Hi ich bin Max Ich habe 1 Frage. Ich habe ein Problem mit meiner neu erstellten Seite (Remote-Droide) ich muss sie noch ein bisschen überarbeiten aber versuch mal Infos zu Remote-Droiden zu bekommen. auf jedenfall hängt da dieses Bild über meinem Text den man nun nicht mehr lesen kann. Ich hoffe auf deine Hilfe Max''' Max05204 23:41, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC)' :Die Seite war schon vorhanden, darum habe ich die Seite gelöscht. [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 08:24, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kopieren von Jedipedia.net '(erl.)' Hallo Obi-WanGT, ich möchte dich ein letztes Mal darauf hinweisen, dass du nichts aus der Jedipedia kopierst. Die Infobox vom Remote-Droiden entstammt nicht aus deiner Feder, sondern ist von unserer Seite kopiert. So ein Verhalten entspricht weder dem eines Admins noch einer Person, die sagt, dass die de.jedipedia.wikia.com doch die wahre Jedipedia ist. Nahdar Vebb 10:12, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe sie nicht kopiert, das ist nicht mein Artikel!!! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 10:17, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall hast du das hier reingeschrieben, was ganz klar vom Remote-Artikel der Jedipedia.net stammt. Ganz davon abgesehen existiert der Artikel schon unter dem einfachen Namen Remote. Also kannst du den ja sowieso löschen - doppelte Artikel sollten doch sicherlich nicht vorkommen. Kit 10:39, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Zum letzten mal, ich habe es nicht von der Jedipedia.net kopiert! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@Mineralien Wiki 11:04, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Warum ist es denn Haargenau gleich? Wenn du es nicht von .net kopiert hast, musst du es wohl von Remote kopiert haben, was auch nicht erlaubt ist. Kit 11:09, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) danke '(erl.)' hi obi wan gt danke für die nachricht geh mal in den chat Master Ritze frage '(erl.)' hi obi ich bin neu wie macht man so ne coole tabelle wie in deinem profil? Ritze Wikia '(erl.)' Da ich aus Problemen mit meinem Computer lange nicht mehr hier bei der Jedipedia war, war ich etwas überrascht, als ich sah das ihr jetzt nicht mehr mediawiki sondern wikia habt, aber warum hab ich jetzt auf einmal wieder mediawiki, als ich meine Benutzerseite wieder erstellt habe? C-3PX 14:05, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Wikia benutzt als Hauptskin den Oasis-Skin, der sohingehend modifiziert ist, dass seine Hauptaufgabe klar darauf ausgerichtet ist, die Benutzer auf die vielseitig eingebrachte Werbung zu locken. Sobald du dich einloggst, kann die eigene Einstellung dazu führen, dass der Monobook-Skin (also was von dir als Mediawiki bezeichnet wird) angezeigt wird. BarneyStintson 20:32, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) bild '(erl.)' das bild das bilddanke 2 Fragen von Liz '(erl.)' Erstmal Hallo, 1.Frage: Soll ich dich Gianluca oder Obi Wan nennen ??? 2.Frage:Wenn man eine Seite erstellt und ausversehen etwas falsches schreibt wird die Seite gelöscht oder schmeissen sie mich raus aus Jedipedia ??? mit freundlichen Grüssen Lia die Wächterin des Tores 07:08, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Also Liz, 1.Gianluca ist schon ok :) 2.Ich als Admin kann Seiten löschen. Nur wenn du dich richtig dumm anstellst kannst du für ein paar Tage gesperrt werden :) Gruß [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 08:22, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ...Rechte '(erl.)' Ich beantrage die rechte als Modorator, ad ich däfür geignet bin =) Abgelehnt! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 15:28, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) OK danke Gianluca und ich habe nur gefragt weil vielleicht mache ich eine Seite und ich meine kleinere fehler nicht so mit dummen Sachen und so und nochmal herzliche Grüsse und danke. Pass auf dich auf!!! Deine Lia die Wächterin des Tores 09:58, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ( Elizabeth) Bilder hochladen '(erl.)' Also, wenn ich jetzt ein Bild hochladen will, steht da was von "Lizenzen". Ist das jetzt illegal wenn ich einfach irgedeinen screenshot von einem Videospiel hochlade? Und unten auf den Seiten Steht ja öfters "Die Jedipedia hat einige Bilder von "irgendwas". Wie kann man Bilder in diese Galerie hochladen? Danke schonmal, Yoda frisst Hammelfleisch Wenn du jetzt z.b Bilder von Yoda hast, musst du einfach die Kategorie Bild vo Yoda hinzufügen. Genaus so geht es mit dem auch! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 15:36, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wie schön, wenn nichtmal dder Admin weiss, was eine Lizenz ist... Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal damit auseinandersetzen... BarneyStintson 21:54, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Dringend '(erl.)' Hi Gianluca, wenn ich jemanden aus dem Chatt rauskicke wie kann ich ihn wieder rein holen ?? Bitte antworte schnell!!!! DEINE "Liz" LA-775 13:35, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich akann ihn als Admin wieder entsoerren. Wenn hast du den Gesperrt? [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 15:33, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe Ahsoka Tano 13 gekickt, ich hatte ihn gewahrnt aber er hörte einfach nicht auf so albernes Zeug zu schreiben. mit freundlichen Grüssen deine "Liz" LA-775 08:45, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Jedipedia.net '(erl.) Moin Obi-WanGT,dürfte ich dir mal vorschlagen zu Jedipedia.net zu kommen ? Gruß (Commander Colt 09:13, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC)) '''Chat' (erl.)' Hey, ich suche ein paar nette Leute zum Chatten. Kennst du welche? Und was ist eine Administrator oder so? #Hier eine Erklärung zu Begriff Administrator: Link #Auf meinem Profil ist eine Liste Freunde. Wir treffen uns um 10:00 Uhr im Chat. #[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 16:52, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kundenservice !!! (erl.) Hallo der Herr, ich bins wieder Elizabeth, ''ich wollte fragen ob du am '''SAMSTAG DEM 13.AUGUST UM 10:00 'UHR FRÜH CHATTEN KOMMST ??? mit freundlichen Grüssen "Liz" LA-775 14:44, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Gut! [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 16:52, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Anti-Jedipedianer (erl.) Auf Benutzer wie solltest Du mal mehr Acht geben. Den Spam habe ich gelöscht, die „Vorlage:Entscheidung“ ebenfalls. Tim (SVG) 21:47, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ER ist stark aufgefalle und ich wollte dies gerade ändern;) [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 07:09, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Freundesliste (erl.) hey, obi-wan wie geht... also ich wollte fragen, wie man leute zu seiner freundesliste hinzufügen kann. danke im voraus und noch schönen tag. gruß, jessy Jessy 16:43, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Schreibe hier deine Freunde auf und ich schreibe sie auf dein Profil ;) [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']]@V–Die Besucher 17:09, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Oder du schreibst sie einfach selbst in dein Profil: Link 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:54, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Profil (erl.) hey obi, irgendwas stimmt mit meinem profil nicht und ich habs gemacht wie du es gesagt hast . kannst du mir bitte helfen? gruß Jessy Jessy 19:47, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Wie im Chat gesagt ;) GTBot 07:51, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Off (er.) hey, ich musste off,sorry..wir sehen uns dann morgen hoffentlich um 10...das sandmännchen is schon zu ende- ab ins bett ^^ :) nacht,gruß jessy Jessy 20:21, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bis Morgen GTBot 07:51, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Frage Sag mal, wieso wird man eigentlich dazu gezwungen, sich anzumelden, wenn man eine Seite bearbeiten will? Auf der Hauptseite wird behauptet, dass hier jeder mitarbeiten könne, aber das stimmt ja offensichtlich nicht. Für mich stellt das zumindest einen Widerspruch dar, über den die Administration einmal nachdenken sollte. – Ach ja, ich habe da noch drei gutgemeinte Tipps für dich: # Der Imperativ Singular von „lesen“ lautet noch immer „lies“? Es handelt sich dabei nämlich um eines der Verben, die in der zweiten und der dritten Person des Präsens Indikativ Aktiv einen e-i-Wechsel aufweisen. # Meinst du nicht, dass der Satz „Benutze eine verständliche Schreibweise, sodass man es verstehen kann.“ etwas redundant ist? # Der Anredenominativ wird mit Kommata abgetrennt. (Das heißt, dass auch dahinter eines zu stehen hat.) --Don Diego 09:33, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Eigentlich sollte man im ganzen wikia-Netzwerk auch als Nicht-angemeldeter Artikel bearbeiten können. Es kann aber auch sein, dass die Jedipedia früher die Artikel gegen unangemeldete User geschützt hat. 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:10, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC)